moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
ILBM
Intro to IFF Amiga ILBM Files and Amiga Viewmodes The IFF (Interchange File Format) for graphic images on the Amiga is called FORM ILBM (InterLeaved BitMap). It follows a standard parsable IFF format. Sample hex dump of beginning of an ILBM Important note! You can NOT ever depend on any particular ILBM chunk being at any particular offset into the file! IFF files are composed, in their simplest form, of chunks within a FORM. Each chunk starts starts with a 4-letter chunkID, followed by a 32-bit length of the rest of the chunk. You PARSE IFF files, skipping past unneeded or unknown chunks by seeking their length (+1 if odd length) to the next 4-letter chunkID. 0000: 464F524D 00016418 494C424D 424D4844 FORM..d.ILBMBMHD 0010: 00000014 01400190 00000000 06000100 .....@.......... 0020: 00000A0B 01400190 43414D47 00000004 .....@..CAMG.... 0030: 00000804 434D4150 00000030 001000E0 ....CMAP...0.... 0040: E0E00000 20000050 30303050 50500030 .... ..P000PPP.0 0050: 90805040 70707010 60E02060 E06080D0 ..P@ppp.`. `.`.. 0060: A0A0A0A0 90E0C0C0 C0D0A0E0 424F4459 ............BODY 0070: 000163AC F8000F80 148A5544 2ABDEFFF ..c.......UD*... Interpretation: 'F O R M' length 'I L B M''B M H D'<-start of BitMapHeader chunk 0000: 464F524D 00016418 494C424D 424D4844 FORM..d.ILBMBMHD length WideHigh XorgYorg PlMkCoPd <- Planes Mask Compression Pad 0010: 00000014 01400190 00000000 06000100 .....@.......... TranAspt PagwPagh 'C A M G' length <- start of C-AMiGa View modes chunk 0020: 00000A0B 01400190 43414D47 00000004 .....@..CAMG.... Viewmode 'C M A P' length R g b R <- Viewmode 800=HAM | 4=LACE 0030: 00000804 434D4150 00000030 001000E0 ....CMAP...0.... g b R g b R g b R g b R g b R g <- Rgb's are for reg0 thru regN 0040: E0E00000 20000050 30303050 50500030 .... ..P000PPP.0 b R g b R g b R g b R g b R g b 0050: 90805040 70707010 60E02060 E06080D0 ..P@ppp.`. `.`.. R g b R g b R g b R g b 'B O D Y' 0060: A0A0A0A0 90E0C0C0 C0D0A000 424F4459 ............BODY length start of body data <- Compacted (Compression=1 above) 0070: 000163AC F8000F80 148A5544 2ABDEFFF ..c.......UD*... 0080: FFBFF800 0F7FF7FC FF04F85A 77AD5DFE ...........Zw.]. etc. Notes on CAMG Viewmodes: HIRES=0x8000 LACE=0x4 HAM=0x800 HALFBRITE=0x80 Interpreting ILBMs ILBM is a fairly simple IFF FORM. All you really need to deal with to extract the image are the following chunks: Note: Also watch for AUTH Author chunks and © Copyright chunks and preserve any copyright information if you rewrite the ILBM BMHD - info about the size, depth, compaction method (See interpreted hex dump above) CAMG - optional Amiga viewmodes chunk Most HAM and HALFBRITE ILBMs should have this chunk. If no CAMG chunk is present, and image is 6 planes deep, assume HAM and you'll probably be right. Some Amiga viewmodes flags are HIRES=0x8000, LACE=0x4, HAM=0x800, HALFBRITE=0x80. CMAP - RGB values for color registers 0 to n (each component left justified in a byte) BODY - The pixel data, stored in an interleaved fashion as follows: (each line individually compacted if BMHD Compression = 1) plane 0 scan line 0 plane 1 scan line 0 plane 2 scan line 0 ... plane n scan line 0 plane 0 scan line 1 plane 1 scan line 1 etc. Body Compression The BODY contains pixel data for the image. Width, Height, and depth (Planes) is specified in the BMHD. If the BMHD Compression byte is 0, then the scan line data is not compressed. If Compression=1, then each scan line is individually compressed as follows: More than 2 bytes the same stored as BYTE code value n from -1 to -127 followed by byte to be repeated (-n) + 1 times. Varied bytes stored as BYTE code n from 0 to 127 followed by n+1 bytes of data. The byte code -128 is a NOP. Interpreting the Scan Line Data If the ILBM is not HAM or HALFBRITE, then after parsing and uncompacting if necessary, you will have N planes of pixel data. Color register used for each pixel is specified by looking at each pixel thru the planes. IE - if you have 5 planes, and the bit for a particular pixel is set in planes 0 and 3: PLANE 4 3 2 1 0 PIXEL 0 1 0 0 1 then that pixel uses color register binary 01001 = 9 The RGB value for each color register is stored in the CMAP chunk of the ILBM, starting with register 0, with each register's RGB value stored as one byte of R, one byte G, and one byte of B, with each component left justified in the byte. (ie. Amiga R, G, and B components are each stored in the high nibble of a byte) BUT - if the picture is HAM or HALFBRITE, it is interpreted differently. Hopefully, if the picture is HAM or HALFBRITE, the package that saved it properly saved a CAMG chunk (look at a hex dump of your file with ascii interpretation - you will see the chunks - they all start with a 4-ascii-char chunk ID). If the picture is 6 planes deep and has no CAMG chunk, it is probably HAM. If you see a CAMG chunk, the "CAMG" is followed by the 32-bit chunk length, and then the 32-bit Amiga Viewmode flags. HAM pics will have the 0x800 bit set in CAMG chunk ViewModes. HALBRITE pics will have the 0x80 bit set. To transport a HAM or HALFBRITE picture to another machine, you must understand how HAM and HALFBRITE work on the Amiga. How Amiga HAM mode works Amiga HAM (Hold and Modify) mode lets the Amiga display all 4096 RGB values. In HAM mode, the bits in the two last planes describe an R G or B modification to the color of the previous pixel on the line to create the color of the current pixel. So a 6-plane HAM picture has 4 planes for specifying absolute color pixels giving up to 16 absolute colors which would be specified in the ILBM CMAP chunk. The bits in the last two planes are color modification bits which cause the Amiga, in HAM mode, to take the RGB value of the previous pixel (Hold and), substitute the 4 bits in planes 0-3 for the previous color's R G or B component (Modify) and display the result for the current pixel. If the first pixel of a scan line is a modification pixel, it modifies the RGB value of the border color (register 0). The color modification bits in the last two planes (planes 4 and 5) are interpreted as follows: 00 - no modification. Use planes 0-3 as normal color register index 10 - hold previous, replacing Blue component with bits from planes 0-3 01 - hold previous, replacing Red component with bits from planes 0-3 11 - hold previous. replacing Green component with bits from planes 0-3 How Amiga HALFBRITE mode works This one is simpler. In HALFBRITE mode, the Amiga interprets the bit in the last plane as HALFBRITE modification. The bits in the other planes are treated as normal color register numbers (RGB values for each color register is specified in the CMAP chunk). If the bit in the last plane is set (1), then that pixel is displayed at half brightness. This can provide up to 64 absolute colors. Other Notes Amiga ILBMs images must be a even number of bytes wide. Smaller images (such as brushes) are padded to an even byte width. ILBMs created with Electronic Arts IBM and Amiga DPaintII packages are compatible (though you may have to use a '.lbm' filename extension on an IBM). The ILBM graphic files may be transferred between the machines (or between the Amiga and IBM sides your Amiga if you have a CBM Bridgeboard card installed) and loaded into either package. Category:Fileformat